The Kingdom of Camelot
by Luminous Blane
Summary: Post Black Knight, Sonic finds he can't return home, at least not yet. Stuck in this world, he must take his rightful place in it, along side the knights of the round table. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Camelot

by

Luminous Blane

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any properties connected to Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I would've made the game this fanfiction is based on longer, with a more involved plot, though I do enjoy the plot, and I'd also have added more playable characters, maybe making Silver unlockable, as a mage. I'm not talking about battle mode, either, he's in there. Wait, what was I doing? Oh, right, disclaimer. Sorry, I'm done now. On with the story. Wait, hang on, I forgot I needed to mention some...

Notes: Ok, Percival was not a woman in the original Arthurian material, but since I rather like the way he, or she, or whatever, was portrayed in black knight, I'm going to keep it female, and I'm going to fix that damn "Sir" thing. As a female, it would not be Sir Percival, but Dame Percival, from the latin Domina, meaning mistress, and the french Dame, meaning lady. Jet and Silver will appear, with their lack of appearance in the game's story being explained, and more knights will be recruited. Also, prior to the events of the game, as at this period in history there was no chance of a woman being made a knight, well, that's explained too.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I have to get back to my own world now. Merlina, can you help me out?" Sonic felt incredibly uncomfortable with the Knights of the Round Table kneeling before him.

"No...I'm sorry, your highness...but this battle...you have managed to tear the very magic right out of me...I'll never be able to cast a spell again..."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! So, I'll never be able to go home? But, what if Eggman attacks?!"

"My liege, I know not what threat any man of egg could pose, but surely you are not the only one capable of handling him...are there no knights of your valor, of your strength, who could battle him in your stead?" Lancelot stood as he spoke, approaching his new king. Sonic looked at the knight pensively.

"Shadow...well...I guess you're right...but, to never see my friends again?" Sonic's head hung in dismay.

"Do not be so hasty to assume, Sonic." Excalibur, once Caliburn, consoled his wielder. "While we've no means to return you as of yet, there are other wizards in our world besides Merlina. However, until one is found, I must ask you to take me up and rise to your place as king of this land."

"...I...I don't know anything about being a king, though..." His sword scoffed at this remark.

"What's the worry? If you could be taught to use a sword, you can be taught anything. But for now, we've had a long day. Let us retire to your royal bed chamber." Sonic nodded, taking hold of his blade.

"Wait!" Merlina moved in front of them tiredly, holding Excalibur's scabbard out to them. "The sword is yours, Sonic...so, too, shall be its scabbard..." Sonic nodded, placing his blade into the scabbard.

"...Would one of you show me to my bed?" Percival quickly stepped forward.

"It would be an honor!" Walking through the corridors of the castle, she showed him to his room.

"Whoa... Snazzy! Well, I guess there's worse places I could be stuck..." He hung his scabbard on the bedpost, climbing into the bed, and falling into a deep sleep.

Morning came with the crow of the cock and the light of the sun spilling into the castle windows. Hours later, loud, echoing bangs rang through the bedroom. Sonic sleepily trudged to the door, pulling it open to find Dame Percival, clothed in loose pants, a ruffled shirt, and a tight leather jerkin, standing at his door.

"My liege, if you would, the remaining knights wish to meet their new king."

"Remaining knights?" Sonic tiredly rubbed the crud from his eyes.

"Yes. Just the five of us are left, in all... Many rebelled when the false king was corrupted, and most of those who rebelled were put to death... The two remaining were injured killing other knights, on the king's order..." Sonic clenched his fists, his eyes shut tight. "your highness, please, do not keep them waiting long..."

"...Right." Sonic grabbed Excalibur, heading out the door of his room.

"Oh! One more thing, I had this made for you..." She handed him a long leather belt inlaid with gold, with a clasp on either end.

"It...looks a bit long, and I'm not sure how I'd fasten it...you wanna help me out?" Blushing, Percival nodded, attaching a clasp to one of the loops on Excalibur's scabbard, wrapping the belt around Sonic twice, and attaching the other clasp to the remaining loop, the scabbard hanging at his left side. "Nice! Thanks, Percival."

"It is my pleasure, Your highness."

"That's getting kinda old...you wanna just call me Sonic? Please?"

"I-if you insist, Sonic...ah, here we are...." Percival opened the door to the castle's infirmary, motioning for sonic to enter. A gray hedgehog and a green falcon lay in two of the beds.

"Sonic, I present Sir Galahad and my brother, Sir Lamorak." The recovering knights rose from their sickbeds, kneeling before their new king.

"We pledge our lives to you, your highness."

"...Well, first off, your lives are no good to anyone if they end. Get back in your beds, guys. Second, just call me Sonic. All this formality...it makes me uncomfortable..." The knights nodded, slowly easing themselves back into bed, Percival helping her brother into bed.

"You spoke true when you said he was an odd man for a king, Percival, yet, if Excalibur has chosen him, I have every confidence in his ability to rule."

"If that's all we're gonna say down here, Percival, could you call Merlina to my chambers? I've got no idea how to run a kingdom, and she knows more about this world than anyone else. Wizard or no, at least I have an advisor." Percival nodded, and left the room.

"Get well soon, you two. I'm worried that I might need all the knights I can get." Sonic left the room, then dashed back to his room, arriving in mere seconds, and sitting on his bed. Merlina was escorted in by Percival, tears in her eyes as she stood before the king. Percival left, closing the door behind her.

"Are you alright, Merlina?"

"I am fully prepared, your highness, for whatever punishment you have decided for me."

"Punishment? Merlina, I called you here because you're gonna be my advisor. I've got nothing to punish you for. Now, start teaching me. I want to go over all the basics." Merlina, wiping the tears from her eyes, began to tell him everything she could about the kingdom, its history, its neighbors, its resources, and its people. Hours passed, and Sonic's interest began to wane. Merlina's lesson began to trail off, as she noticed the dull look in his eyes.

"...Would you like to continue tomorrow?" Sonic nodded, and she began to make her way to his door.

"Wait, one thing...That stuff you told me about? Gawain and Lancelot's rift...Mordred...Arthur's death...How did you know all that? And how could it come true if I'm the real king?" Merlina paused, her hand on the doorknob. She gave a heavy sigh and turned back to the king.

"One day, nearly a year ago, there was a great flash in the sky, a ring of light, all the colors of the rainbow, was seen around the sun. That day, everything changed...Arthur grew insane with the power of his scabbard...the people grew quiet and withdrawn from the nobility...and to so many of us, truths we were not meant to know were revealed...I would have said that I suffered the most, knowing the fate that my beloved home would suffer, but...Looking back, it was perhaps Percival who had the hardest time..."

"Why? What did she see?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It was what the other knights saw...That she was a woman. She always wore her helmet, so none would know. She and Lamorak were both beset by ridicule...but the king would have none of it. He needed every loyal knight he could get, so he defended her. She would be useful in his conquest."

"...But, did he turn evil in what you saw happen to the kingdom?"

"...No. He didn't. I was so wrought with grief, I didn't manage to think about it, but now, I realize...that day, the very story I learned was thrown from its set course...I'm sorry, your highness, but if I may take my leave..." Sonic nodded, watching her go. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked out the door, closing it tightly behind her. He heard Merlina apologize quietly as she went on her way, and a knock came to his door.

"Come in." Percival entered slowly, frowning. "Oh, hey, Percival. What's that look for?"

"I...I must leave the round table...if you wish to punish me for deserting my king, so be it, but...you have heard what Merlina said. There is no place for me among the knights...they do not accept me. Even my brother thinks that I should leave now that it is known that I am a maiden...I've been debating this for some time, and I've made my decision...I'm sorry, Sonic..." Sonic just shook his head.

"You can't be serious, Percival...You're not even making a decision here. You're letting other people push you out of your place in life." Percival clenched her eyes shut, forcing her tears onto her cheeks.

"You don't understand, Sonic..."

"Of course I don't! How could anyone give up just because other people think they should? You're an amazing knight, and you're just going to drop it?! You're fast, you're strong, you're brave...Who cares if you're a man or a woman? Either way, you're a knight to me..." he gently wiped her tears from her cheeks, smiling sympathetically.

"...Sonic...Thank you...You've saved my life twice now...Once keeping me from death, and again, keeping me from throwing away the dream of knighthood I'd carried since childhood..." She felt herself shaking, having trouble keeping her emotions in check. She felt as if she was going to be crushed by the sheer magnitude of this decision, yet with only a few words, he'd made it feel like nothing at all. Perhaps this was why the sword had chosen him to be king? His sympathy and consideration for others? She caught herself staring into his bright green eyes, and turned away, ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, I...I must go...I have some preparations I must unmake..." She lied, taking any excuse to leave the room before she let her emotions get the best of her. He had just complimented her strength, and she was about to cling to him, sobbing with relief! She may have been a maiden, but she was a knight as well, and she would not show such openness and emotion in front of her king, lest he begin to rethink his decision to convince her to stay.

Sonic walked to the window of his chambers, looking out at the demolished courtyard, where people were already beginning repairs. There was a lot of work to do to bring the castle to its former glory, and even more to give it a worthy king.

Well, that was a nice little ride, huh? Had some fun, some tears, some plot, haven't really gotten to the main source of conflict for this yet. Also, starting with chapter three, I'm thinking I'll have odd numbered chapters be the actual stories of some of king Arthur's knights. I'll probably start with Pelleas, because I just love that story so much. Remember, reviews make a story more fun to write! R&R, or there's a higher risk I'll pull out my hiatus stamp and mark this story with it's dreaded...um...ah, whatever, story's over, I don't need to be all fancy and descriptive. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes for chapter 2: I just want to say, I do love the original Arthurian material and legends, and as such, many story points from that will be evident in my work. Clearly there can't be all of them, as this story holds no room for a Guinevere, so she can't cheat on Arthur, who never even existed as a real person in this story, etc, but even the main conflict of this story is inspired by the actual legends. And, to all reviewers, please, put some content into them! I'm happy to hear you liked my story, but that's not really much of a review! I want to know what you think I'm doing right, what you think I'm doing wrong, and what you think could do to make the things I'm doing right even better! Now, without further ramblings of a drunken idiot (false. I have only had one beer despite turning 22 this year. The idiot part, however, I make no claim against.), on with the story!

A month had passed since the eruption of Dark Hollow from the castle of Camelot. The people of the kingdom had been informed that the hero who had helped so many of them was to be the new ruler of the land, and to celebrate his coronation, a great ball was to be held in his honor. At the king's insistence, the ball was to be open to anyone who lived within his realm.

In addition, a story had been formulated for the common man, to keep everyone involved in the events of a month earlier safe. King Arthur had already been slain before the new king had come to this world. He was replaced by his murderer, a mighty knight of the underworld, who the knight of the wind was summoned to confront. The dark hollow was a contingency plan of his, a gate to the underworld. This would keep Sonic from being a kingslayer, would preserve the memory of a great king, and, to Sonic, most importantly, save the life of a friend. If anyone had known Merlina was the one who unleashed the Dark Hollow, even the king wouldn't be able to protect her from his people's wrath.

Sonic sat in his throne, intent on someday finding the hard earned personal feel of one's own ass groove dug into the cushy seat. The ball was to be held in only a few more days, and he couldn't help feeling a bit self conscious. He'd managed to overlook the fact that, by opening this celebration to the public, he'd practically invited everyone within miles to come and gawk at him. Still, a party was a party, and he wasn't about to sit a party out, especially one held for him. He stared idly at his sword. Excalibur had still not recovered all of its power, and continued with its hibernation.

"Get better soon, buddy…" Sonic set the sword at his side and sat back in the throne. Lancelot entered the throne room quietly.

"A messenger from the court of king Lot of Orkney has come. Will you grant him audience?"

"Sure, send him on in." Sonic leaned forward, interested to hear from another land, while he'd only, in his time in this world, seen the far reaches of Camelot. Lancelot ushered in the messenger, and stood in the throne room as he relayed his king's will.

"His royal highness, king Lot of Orkney, lord of the land and its people, bids the new king of Camelot good tidings, and invites the land's king and court to a tournament, to be held a week and a day after the new king's ball, in honor of his coronation." The young messenger gave his well-rehearsed speech with an amount of drama only those born to royalty might think necessary of an invitation to a tournament. "He sits restlessly in his throne, so eager to see the brave hero of Camelot, that he learn his face, and be his ally. And the tournament shall be held that he might see the strength of such a hero and such a king. Will you come to the tournament, your highness?" Sonic sat there, trying to figure out exactly what was said, between all of the formalities and pleasantries.

"Lancelot, what's going on?" He asked, a bit frustrated.

"Eight days after your ball, King Lot, ally of Camelot, will hold a tournament in your honor, so he can meet you, and he asks you participate in the tournament, so he can take measure of your skill." Sonic nodded happily.

"Sure, I'll go. Sounds like a good time!" The messenger bowed, having the reply in his mind, and left to gather his horse, riding back to his master. Sonic turned to Lancelot, again worming his body against the throne, attempting to speed up the development of his much-desired butt-groove.

"Why did he talk like that? I mean, it's a king-to-king message, we should be equals… where's the need for formality?" Lancelot shook his head.

"I am but a knight. I do not pretend to understand the whims and wills of royalty. I merely serve to follow them."

"Aaaand?" Sonic stared at him for a moment, and Lancelot smirked in return.

"And to always put the people my king presides over before the king himself… Strange order for a king to give, but the people love you for it."

"Well," Sonic stood up, stretching his legs and back, "without the people, there's nothing. A country is just land without people, a king is just a man without people, a city is just buildings, and without people back home, fighting is pointless." Lancelot stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

"I can't express how incredibly rehearsed that sounds…"

"Yeah, been working on it. Listen, I'm getting a little stir crazy, all this quiet boredom…Wanna go out to the courtyard and spar? I have to keep my skills up if I'm going to impress Lot at that tournament." Lancelot gripped Ddraig Goch tightly, its red and black blade glistening in the light.

"I should warn you, my liege, that this blade is far more suited to me than a sacred sword ever was…"

"Yeah, he's a hell of a blacksmith…seems to know just how to make a weapon to match its master. I'm…thinking of moving his forge into the castle, having him the official, royal blacksmith." Lancelot nodded at Sonic.

"And he could begin work at once…It is high time that you get some armor." Sonic laughed heartily.

"That'd slow me down! You only need armor if you're gonna get hit." Laughing a bit, they walked to the court yard, ready to test their meddle against each other. Sonic drew Excalibur, and stood motionless, almost not even breathing, waiting for Lancelot to make the first move. The moment Lancelot moved at all, Sonic rushed his sword in between them to parry the blow as Lancelot suddenly appeared in front of him with a flash of light, their blades locked together. Sonic shoved him away, watching for his next opening. Lancelot leapt backward, and his hands began to glow as he gripped his sword. Sonic's eyes went wide as brilliant spearheads flew without shafts, glowing red, as he frantically parried them all. Lancelot prepared to launch another volley, but as soon as his first shot was off, Sonic dashed in, slashing through the spearhead, and then striking the sword out of Lancelot's hand.

"You're…Getting even better at reading an enemy's movements…" Lancelot smiled, impressed. "At a distance, I thought that I could defeat you without giving you a chance to close the gap." Sonic smiled, handing him his sword.

"Well, you got a few good shots in, Lancelot." Sonic wiped a small spot of blood from his cheek, revealing no cut beneath it. His eyes then turned to the scabbard. "Wow. I love this thing!" Lancelot could only laugh, and Sonic quickly joined in.

Having heard the sounds of battle, the other knights rushed out to the courtyard, arms drawn. In the end, they all decided they could use some practice, after Sonic told them of the tournament. The sounds of steel filled the castle, along with the laughter of friendship.

After two days, the royal blacksmith had officially opened his forge in the castle, in one of the many areas that the new king had opened to his people, though, as this king was no fool, he kept guards posted inside the castle. Luckily, a shortage of knights did not mean a shortage of soldiers. As the blacksmith now resided in the castle, it was by no great coincidence that the king saw him on the way to the ball.

"Hey, what're you doing in your shop?" The smith smiled brightly, holding a red-hot piece of iron in his tongs, and his hammer in his other hand.

"Tournament's coming up. I thought you might want at least a breastplate for it." Sonic shook his head.

"I just realized…I never even learned your name." The blacksmith bowed his head.

"Fabron, my liege. Fabron the Smith." Sonic smiled at him, and took the tongs and hammer from his hands, setting them aside.

"Come on! Let's go to the party!"

"But, my liege, I've work to do!"

"All work and no play." Sonic replied, smirking.

"What about it?" Fabron started at him quizzically, The Shining having never existed in the realm of King Arthur.

"It'll…make you a dull boy…" Sonic felt stupid. Of course Fabron wouldn't get the reference. Nonetheless, Fabron seemed to get the point, but pestered Sonic, self conscious of his state, as he was sweaty and filthy from his work.

"Hey, just relax, Fabron. And call me Sonic. You've done a lot to support me. You deserve this party at least as much as I do. Maybe more." Fabron felt his cheeks get hot as he blushed. He sat around and played in his forge while Sonic had slain the greatest evils Camelot had seen in years! How could Fabron, a humble smith, have earned such an honor? Sonic spoke up, as if reading his thoughts.

"Behind any hero are the people who support him. Without you, Nimue, and so many others, I'd never have been able to make it through this." Fabron smiled, though he still didn't understand why he couldn't at least wash the soot from his face and the sweat from his brow.

The party was a wonderful event. While some of the nobles gathered frowned on the presence of commoners, they didn't have much time to focus their distaste on the lower class, but instead, they stared in shock at the king's apparent lack of tact, as he personally went out of his way to annoy any one of them. The knights happily chattered away with the blacksmith, asking for tips on maintenance, making business requests, and even inquiring as to weaknesses to certain armors. Sonic mostly sat at the round table, enjoying the feast laid before him, though it wasn't long before he realized the lack of comfort on Lancelot's face as Nimue approached him.

"Lancelot, you seem kinda flustered. What's wrong? Do you have a crush on the Lady of the Lake?" Lancelot's eyes went wide as he sputtered and choked, trying to articulate his response. Nimue placed her hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down, smiling and blushing at her.

"Mother…" Sonic quirked his brow, staring at them.

"Nimue? You're Lancelot's mom?" Nimue smiled gently.

"I have never had a child, but I did raise him…his parents died, fleeing from their overthrown kingdom. I spirited him away, and raised him as my own son, to be a wonderful knight…I even taught him some magic, to assist him in his knightly duties…" Lancelot blushed harder, staring at the ground. Sonic's eyes lit up with understanding.

"So THAT'S how you can do all those things…And here I thought you were hiding a chaos emerald from me…" Lancelot and Nimue stared at Sonic, bewildered. "It's…It's something from my world…Never mind, it's not important." Not important. If only they knew. In his world, there's seldom a thing more important. Every evil, every monster, every dictator, they all seek out the limitless power. As he thought, he stared the ceiling, and his mind drifted to his friends. How were they doing? Who had the chaos emeralds right now? Had Eggman regained the forces he needed to launch his next big attack yet? He was shaken by these thoughts as he heard a request that, as their host, he be willing to take at least one dance on the floor. He knew people probably wouldn't appreciate his moves, not in this time, at least, but he had arranged the appropriate music beforehand regardless, because, well, it was a party. If he was going to dance, he'd have fun. Who cared if he looked stupid? Well, the whole kingdom might care, but he didn't. when he finished, the room was silent, and no one present dared to ask him to do anything like that ever again.

Alright, that's it for this one. Next chapter will take place in the past. Every odd numbered chapter from three to nine is going to be an actual legend of the knights of the round table. The first one is a bit long, though, so Sir Gawain and the Green Knight's legend will have to be split into chapters three and five. Also, since he didn't already have a name, I came up with Fabron, because it actually means Young Blacksmith.


	3. Chapter 3

Notice: I'm sorry, but I'm having some trouble figuring out how to get Gawain's story going. I mean, I can just write it up, but I'm going to wait on that, I've decided. I'll, instead, do the last one I was planning to do. Sir Lancelot and the Dolorous Guard! (For the record, in most iterations, before the end of this story, he's known as the white knight. But you can't feel right, calling Shadow that, no matter how hard you try.)

It was late spring in the kingdom of Camelot. A young man of 18, raised, but not named, by the Lady of the Lake, sat among king Arthur's knights. Word came to the round table of a land of Dolorous, with a castle known as the Dolorous Guard. The land was ruled by a cruel and unfair man, the Copper Knight. None of his people could leave his land, and the only entrance was through the Dolorous Guard.

Offering his help, the nameless knight took up his sword, and rode for the Dolorous guard, arriving in the afternoon. He saw a young woman weeping over the body of a knight.

"My lady… What has happened?" She just shook her head, sobbing. He continued toward the gate, but then she shouted for him to stop.

"If you go any closer, you will have to fight ten knights…Only then will the gate open…but then, at the second gate, you'll have to fight another ten knights to get through…no one knight could accomplish such a thing…Please, so none have to grieve…don't go forward…" He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I am a knight of the round table… I have my duty…"

"…If you won't listen, then at least know, the gates will not be opened after nightfall…" The young knight nodded, dismounting from his horse, and approaching the gate. A single knight met him, and drew his sword without a word. After he dispatched the first knight, a second rode out, and, like the first, met his end at the young man's sword. After a grueling battle, the young knight kneeled, panting, on the ground before the gate. Ten bodies lay strewn about him, and his strength had left him. The gate did not open. The sun was setting. He shouted in frustration, slamming his fists against the gate.

"Come now, You should know full well that wasting your strength will do you no good." The voice from behind him soothed him, and he knew at once who it was. Slowly, he straightened up, and turned to face her.

"Mother…" For some reason, he felt he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Come. I've a tent for you to rest in nearby." She lead him into the thick of the woods, which all at once gave way to a clearing, with a large tent standing in the middle. Without a word, the knight entered the tent, and sat on a cot. "I don't quite understand why you are having such trouble…" She put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"It takes too long…I have to defeat a full twenty knights in one day's time, but I lack the skill to defeat them before I begin to tire…" Nimue giggled softly, and kissed his forehead.

"My son…You lack neither the skill, nor the strength…we both know of your great power." He stared at her, in shock.

"There's a village nearby, mother…I'd never dare risk it here…" She nodded, frowning.

"It is true that what charms and spells I have taught you seem so much more powerful when they are used by you, but if you would but use them, you would have no trouble at all… When I took you into my care, I held a small banquet in your honor…every fae who came to see you gave a blessing, and a charm…this is, perhaps, the source of your power…but…"a small smile appeared on her face. "perhaps I have something that can help…" she began looking about the tent, apparently trying to find something that, she believed, could help him control his powers. Finally, she produced a small ring, offering it to him, a tender, motherly smile on her face.

"This ring is made to protect its wearer from all manner of curses. However, few use it, as they can no longer gain the benefit having helpful magic. It can't erase what's been done to you, but it should help hold back some of your power, dulling the charms that protect, strengthen, and empower you." The knight slid the ring onto his finger, and then clutched his chest. He had already exhausted himself fighting the knights, and now the strength he was so used to was being suppressed. He collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, his foster mother kneeling beside him.

"Sleep well, my Galahad…soon, you will learn your name…" she wrapped him in blankets, and tenderly kissed his forehead, watching over her son as he slept for a full day and night. When he arose, he felt renewed vigor, and left for the gate of the dolorous guard.

The first of twenty knights approached him, drawing his sword, and readying himself, though he could not be ready for what came next. The knight raised his hand, and from it, a bolt of red light shot out, wounding the knight's shoulder. He still fought, though he was forced to surrender soon after the battle had begun. The next knight charged from behind, but was shocked to find his mark vanish, only to reappear above him, a sword piercing clear through his body. On and on it went, as the ten knights of the first gate fell to the nameless knight. When the gate opened the ten knights of the second gate were so afraid that they charged him all at once on horseback. Even with all of his skill, he was still struggling to even keep himself from harm, and sustained several injuries. Just when the knights thought they had beaten their opponent, his body began to glow with a fiery red light. All at once, it erupted from him, knocking the further knights unconscious, while nothing remained of those nearer to him. The earth was burned black where he stood. None of the knights remained to challenge him.

The second gate opened, and he was ready to meet the master of this place, the copper knight. When he asked the gatekeeper for the copper knight's whereabouts, he was surprised to find that he had fled fro his castle after seeing twenty knights fall. This place belonged to the knight who had conquered it. All the townspeople and soldiers would grant him their allegiance.

Without a sound, his foster other approached, taking his hand and leading him to a graveyard. She lead him to a large slab of steel. "It is said that only the one to conquer the trials of the Dolorous guard could lift this slab, and that his name will be found written underneath." She smiled, as he eagerly rushed to the slab, grabbing it tightly, and, caught off guard, he toppled over backwards as the slab rose from the ground effortlessly. As he got to his feet, his mother's eyes filled with tears of sorrow, though he never knew it. He read the inscription aloud.

"Sir Lancelot, son of King Ban of Benwick and Queen Elaine…my name…and that of my parents!" He was filled with pride, and for his sake, his mother hid her tears. She knew the truth, that his parents had not given him that name. They had called him Galahad. He was meant to be the knight who would retrieve the holy grail, and who was prophesied to be the greatest of all knights. For one reason or another, this could never come true. It was the wrong name. Still, she hugged her son, and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"My dear son…Lancelot…" It was the wrong name, but it was still her son's name, and she still loved him. And so, with a ring to protect him, a castle under his rule, and a name to call himself, Sir Lancelot returned to the court of his master, King Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW REPLY TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER: Just-A-Fan? I've already planned out several characters, including Mighty and Eggman. Hell, I've even got a minor part for Nack/Fang. I'm even going to include Shade the Echidna. As for the Mordred thing…well, I just want to assert to all who read this that I was planning on that from the very moment I started writing this fic. The grail isn't something I'm sure will come up, and Caliburn/Excalibur will awaken pretty soon.

Notes: I don't really have anyone to play king Lot, but if it makes you feel better to have a Sonic character in his role, go ahead and pretend it's Professor Pickle.

"Please, sire," Merlina exhaled her frustration, "I simply wish to keep riding…I've already explained this to you…" Frowning, Sonic continued to walk quickly beside her horse.

"Just one more time, I want to make sure I got all this straight. So when Arthur came into power…"

"Lot attacked his kingdom as a test of Arthur's ability to lead. Arthur defeated Lot's men, and the two countries have been allies ever since."

"Even though he attacked the moment they had a new king…" Sonic emphasized the part he'd been having the most trouble with.

"Yes." Merlina sighed.

"…And now, instead of attacking us AGAIN, he's calling me to a tournament. Why's he doing that?"

"It is not my place to question the motives of royalty, Sonic…Though, if I had to guess, it would be because you lack a strong enough military to put up a fair fight. He would want to test your strength, not decimate your nation." Sonic nodded at this idea, and continued jogging, the knights and Merlina following him on horseback.

As they strove to reach their destination, outside the boundaries of both Camelot and Orkney, someone was concluding a journey of his own.

"Halt! State your business!" A knight held his blade at the ready, prepared to strike down this intruder without any provocation. The cloaked stranger smirked beneath his hood.

"I bring news for your king… News of Arthur's demise…" The knight stayed his blade, bringing this stranger to the audience chamber. The king sat in his throne, long, spindly limbs, a body swollen like a balloon, and a mustache that none could be certain was not actually his royal nose hair.

"So…news of Arthur's demise? We already heard it…Slain by a knight of the underworld, who took up his armor and his name…" The stranger chuckled, pulling his hood from his head, revealing his sharp white fangs, and his cruel, calculating, purple eyes.

"King Claudas…O mighty ruler of Terre Deserte…I had expected more intelligence of you, especially for all of your boasting…How could a king, blessed with the ability to sustain any injury and never fall, possibly be slain by the likes of a ghost? Indeed, how could the knights of the round table have believed that their king, whom each one was so close to, was still himself, if a knight of the underworld was in his armor? King Arthur was never alive to begin with….he was an enchantment. An illusion, who managed to beat back your forces time and again, till you had so few soldiers left that I could've entered here on my own." Claudas growled with his rage, and took up his sword.

"To come to my castle and insult me is not bravery. Not when you clearly have no blade of your own. Now, on your knees, and start praying. You'll want to have asked forgiveness for as much as you can before I reach you."

"Ah, but, my dear King, supposing I could give you the keys to the very army that nearly conquered Camelot? I was present for the entire ordeal…and I've found a great deal of interesting facts…" He told Claudas of Merlina's treachery, of the new king's golden armor, of the true might of Excalibur, and of the knights of the underworld, and their true nature. Souls of the damned called from hell and bound to armor, to take the form of whatever may wear it. Claudas smiled, and called a messenger.

"Go out in search of a young fae woman. She will then find YOU, in the night, as you camp. You will know her by her black gown and orange body. Tell her I have a proposition that could bring ruin to the knights of the round table." He turned back to the thief who had brought him this information, and who was now offering parchment containing the arts of summoning souls from hell. "I lack the magic to conjure such things…but I'm sure Morgan would be all too happy to help us." The thief was given his reward, taken to a gorgeous room, beautifully decorated, and given his choice of young women to pay him company.

Unaware of the danger to his kingdom, Sonic and his friends arrived at the tournament grounds, eager to partake in the contests of strength, though it would soon be made clear that not all would have the chance. King Lot met their party personally, embracing Sonic, and wishing him the best of luck, welcoming him to the rank of a ruler, and looked over the group he had brought with him. He found himself frowning when he laid eyes on Dame Percival, and bowed his head a bit.

"I am sorry, Percival, as I know your strength could match that of ten men, but I cannot allow you to participate in this tournament." She felt her heart break. This would be her first chance to fight for the honor of her new king, and it had been snatched away from her. Lamorak placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, frowning. They all felt her pain, as they had all felt her joy at this chance to do battle as knights under King Sonic, but none could speak a word, for it was not their place.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sonic shouted, glaring at King Lot. "She's one of my knights! You invited all of us to come and participate in this tournament, and now you're not gonna let her fight? What, because she's a woman? You just said you knew she was strong enough, so why can't she compete!?" King Lot shook his head, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Sometimes, a king must make a decision he doesn't fully agree with, for the good of his people."

"Yeah, right, because that totally makes sense. I don't care what lies you're trying to feed me, because I'm not taking them." His knights stood back in horror, fearing their king might embroil them in a war. Merlina grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him away from King Lot, though Sonic would not be moved.

"You misunderstand me. I wish with all my heart I could see her fight in these battles, but none of my people would accept it. They would be outraged to see a woman fighting amongst men…there's already been talk of violence, should she participate…I only wish to keep my people from being harmed, and if I must ban her participation to prevent a riot, then so be it. You'll learn, in time, as a king, that what you want to do should always come second to your duty to make sure your people are safe and happy, even if you must look at a larger scope to see the possible problems…" Sonic frowned, and offered his apology, which Lot insisted was not necessary, before taking his seat at the tournament grounds. Sonic then turned to Percival, smiling.

"They won't let you fight, but don't worry. I'll be in there, fighting for both of us." Percival felt her cheeks get hot, and slowly, blushing, handed him a violet scarf, spun of silk.

"Then…I pray you, my king, will wear this favor for me…" Merlina smiled, excited at what she saw before her, and Lancelot and Gawain stood flabbergasted. As Lamorak went to track down a Mutton vendor, he was not there to admonish his sister, and Galahad, young as he was, understood the significance of this act as little as Sonic himself. The king smiled and accepted it, tying the short cloth around his shoulder, believing this to be a common practice throughout this world. While it certainly wasn't that strange of a practice, he did not understand it's meaning, and did not think to ask.

Fabron fitted his king with a breast plate, and a second gauntlet, though Sonic refused to wear any more armor, lest it slow him down. Through a misunderstanding, he was called to the battle field, and stood at one end of the jousting range without a horse. No one was quite sure what to make of it, so the first round of the jousting competition began.

A strong, handsome knight, charged at Sonic on horseback, his lance aimed at the king, though it's tip covered to prevent serious injury. Sonic merely stood at his end of the jousting range, waiting. The knight picked up speed, urging his horse onward, and still, Sonic waited. Finally, just as the lance was about to hit its mark, Sonic hopped lightly onto it, grinding up its shaft, and tackling the knight off his horse, without ever drawing his blade.

After some discussion with Lot, and several men who had been assigned the role of tournament judges, it was decided that Sonic would not participate in the jousting events, and would, instead, be allowed only to participate in the tests of swordsmanship.

Sitting with Lot and his court, along with Merlina and Percival, Sonic watched as knights, one after another, were knocked from their horses, until only two remained, both of Sonic's own court. Gawain and Lancelot glared down the length of the track at each other, both riding as fast as they could the moment they were told to start, lances aimed at one another. Gawain found himself on his back, and, a bit begrudgingly, took the hand Lancelot had offered him. The field partition from the joust was removed, and the stage was set for the next competition to begin.

This would take far more focus than any other battle he'd participated in, as Sonic knew he had to avoid wounding his opponent, and was only to aim to disarm other swordsmen. The bell sounded, and he quickly pulled Excalibur forward, parrying a swing, and ducking under another. He had been warned that they may not hold back, and he found it was acceptable. After all, he held the scabbard, which would protect him. For five minutes the battle raged, Sonic barely able to get on the offensive at all with the flurry of attacks around him. It was then that he decided it was time to stop being conventional, and leapt backwards, then jumped into the air as soon as he landed, blasting through the air and kicking the sword from his opponent's hand.

Lancelot and Galahad won their first matches to prove their might, then departed from the field, as it would never be fair to the other contestants, one using his power to shoot darts to knock the sword from its master's hand, the other using the strength of his mind to rest the blade from his foe.

Hours passed, as did round upon round of the tournament. Sonic had beaten any challenger to face him, and now, he was facing down Sir Lamorak, of his own round table.

"Been looking forward to this," Said the young king, gripping his unsheathed blade, "Now I get to see what you can do…Guess I'll have to wait to see how Galahad handles himself, though he seems to be more than able to hold his own…"

Lamorak nodded, poised to strike. The fight started, and from the very beginning, Sonic found himself hard pressed to defend from Lamorak's twin blades. Sonic was amazed to see someone who could fight so fiercely without any worry of accidentally injuring his opponent, until he felt cold steel graze his thigh. He grimaced in pain, the scabbard quickly mending his flesh as he began to fight back. Now he understood. Lamorak was NOT holding back. Sonic watched and parried and waited, desperately seeking an opening. Finally, he found it. Hooking his sword to one of the axes, he yanked backwards, pulling it from the knight's hand. Then, leaping away, bounding off of a wooden pillar, and smacking the butt of Excalibur's hilt against Lamorak's head, he sent his opponent to the ground. Breathing heavily, Sonic held his sword at the knight's neck to keep him from trying anything. The crowd cheered, and it seemed none had seen Sonic's wound.

The fight was over, and Sonic and Lamorak began to make their way to their seats to watch the next round, when Merlina and Percival intercepted them. It turned out that not all of the crowd had remained ignorant of Sonic's injury.

"What is the matter with you, Lamorak? These are MOCK battles! There is no call for such viciousness. You're lucky we have a merciful king, though I'm not sure that he still won't hang you for this." Merlina scolded the knight, who simply stood silently, his eyes hidden by his visor, and with them, any emotions he held. Frustrated, she hit him in the head with the butt of her staff, yet still Lamorak did not move.

"I had to be sure that he was strong enough to protect my sister." He replied, coldly. Sonic, a bit confused, furrowed his brow.

"Dude, your sister can more than take care of herself. What're you so uptight about?"

"You wear her favor on your arm, my Liege." Lamorak bowed his head, and Percival felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Yeah, I'm a bit confused about this thing, I mean, does this happen a lot? I'm just fighting for both of us because Lot wouldn't let her enter…" And all at once, Percival felt crushing despair in her heart, and dashed off to the forest. "Um…ok, anybody have any explanations?"

"You…You didn't know?" Lamorak stared at Sonic. "Then I suppose I can't fault you for her pain…But she is strong…she has sworn to serve the kingdom and crown. She will return." His head hung low, Lamorak returned to his seat.

"I asked for explanations, not more confusion! Come on, Merlina, you're my advisor…Advise me!" He stomped his foot in frustration.

"M-my lord…when a knight is in love with a woman, she may grant him her favor, that he wear it on the battle field…It is a sign that the knight fights for that woman's honor…That he fights with his love for her. Percival…Percival thought you…" Sonic's face grew white. He had taken that scarf with no idea of how important it was. Not waiting on another word from Merlina, he dashed into the woods after Percival, desperate to make amends.

Percival sat by a small pond, not allowing a single tear to form in her eyes. She couldn't let herself show such weaknesses. She was a knight. A tool, a weapon, for king and country. Why did she ever think she was more? A king would never hold such interest for a knight…He was simply trying to comfort her, wasn't he? His ways were not the same as theirs, he couldn't have known what it meant…But she had made a grave mistake…She dared to hope that he could feel something more for her…Perhaps it was his fault, after all. She had forgotten how to hope, and would never have remembered if not for him. Deep in thought, she didn't even hear his approach. Finally, she looked up, feeling his hand on her shoulder. He stared at the pond as she looked up at him. He wouldn't even look at her. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

He couldn't bring himself to speak. After what he'd done to her, what right did he have to say anything? Why did she have to become so interested in him? They were having such a good time as just friends…Sure, it wasn't like he had no feelings for her, but he wasn't ready for this. Was he? How could he be? But then, it seemed he was ready to run a kingdom. But a relationship? Relationship. How could one word knock the wind out of him so easily? Maybe it was the sense of commitment it brought. Commitment meant restraint, limitations, rules…He never valued anything more than his freedom. What, then, would he be willing to give that up for?

Time dragged slowly onward. Both knew they'd have to say something, but neither could decide what, until the silence of their thoughts was interrupted by someone neither of them had expected.

"For God's sake, are you going to tell her how you feel, or not?!" Sonic jumped a bit, startled, and Percival stared, as the sword of the king spoke once more.

"Excalibur? You're awake?" Sonic was dumbfounded, staring at the sword.

"Of course I'm awake, you bloody fool! How could I stay asleep with you bashing me against so many other swords? And where's the finesse? Have you so quickly lost your skill?" Sonic glared at the sword.

"Hey, lay off. You weigh a ton when you're sleeping. Besides, I wasn't used to this kind of fight. We're not supposed to injure our opponents."

"Indeed? Then perhaps you'd better learn to protect yourself. I doubt Lamorak even had to try!" Rage began to well up in Sonic, bursting through the tangled net of emotions.

"Hey, lay off him, man. He was just doing what he could to protect his sister! Anyone who wouldn't want to keep her safe is no knight I'd want at my court, and anyone who's not sharp enough to cut him some slack is a pretty dull blade. She's a great girl, and I'm proud that I beat him, because I still get to wear this scarf I've got on my arm!" Excalibur chuckled, confusing Sonic a bit.

"There. Was that so hard? Now, turn around, and say it again. This time, to her." Sonic turned, his face red as a beet, to find a blushing Percival uncomfortably playing with the end of her tail, desperate for anything to keep her eyes from connecting with his. Excalibur sat through this silence. This one, he knew they needed. Sure, you can be pushed to muscle through what you know of your feelings, but it takes time to understand those of another, and now, the other's feelings were all either of them could think about. Finally, it was Percival who spoke.

"My lord…I'm not worthy of such sentiments. I was foolish to think otherwise. I…I am a knight…it is my place to only follow your orders…To fight for you, and for the kingdom…" Sonic frowned, hesitantly placing his hand on her cheek.

"Orders, huh? …Then I order you, tell me what you want…in your heart…" She couldn't keep the tears back any longer. She clenched her eyes shut, forcing them out, one running over his fingers, the other falling to the dirt. She couldn't even form the words. She could only mouth, 'you.'

"Then, let's go from there…But…At least, with this…I want to go slowly. I'm…I'm scared to death of this…But, for you, Percival…if we just take things one step at a time…" He couldn't keep speaking. He was stumbling at every other word. Finally, he gave up, and took her in his embrace.

"There. Now that that's all settled, and you're a happy little couple, we can go back to the tournament. And, by the way, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Excalibur?"

"About that dull comment…"

"Oh, come on, you can't hold that against me!" Percival giggled as they made their way to the tournament grounds, hand in hand. Unfortunately, they had no more time together once they arrived. It was time for the final match to begin, and Gawain stood in wait on the field. Once an excuse for his tardiness was given, Sonic took to the field, gripping Excalibur in his hand.

As soon as things began, Gawain launched his wild meteor strike, hoping to end the battle quickly. However, he didn't realize the Kingblade had awakened, and he held one axe in his hand, as the other, which he had thrown, was cut in two. Still, as he held his remaining Flamberge, it seemed the sword would have much more trouble cutting it. They still fought just as fiercely as if Excalibur were mere steel, but Gawain, so used to wielding two blades, was at a severe disadvantage. In the end, the king won the tournament.

He was awarded three horses, and a large jewel, which he presented to Lady Percival. A banquet was held, and they celebrated in joy, ill aware of the coming trials, which could destroy them, and the bonds that kept them together.

URGH. That one took me a while. Guess who has no confidence in his writing of action scenes? That's right, it's me!!! Now, as far as the story goes, I don't want any big headed reviewers going, "hey, that's what I told him to do!" I planned out a story map just before I posted even the first chapter. Although, I did stray from that map…I had planned the beginning of the tournament to be part of chapter two, and the conclusion to be here in chapter four. Excalibur's back, Sonic and Percival are a couple, Lot is more than satisfied by the new king's strength, the bad guys have made their first appearances for the most part, and I'm ready to do Pelleas and Etarde for the next Arthurian chapter. Too bad I refuse to do it until after Gawain and the Green Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Now, this isn't my favorite Arthurian legend, but it is important for this story. Y'see, a lot of legends and portrayals of Gawain that were written later on showed him as being a total dick. Now, in the early legends, he was Arthur's greatest knight. Once Lancelot started showing up, Gawain was given the short end of the stick. They took a brave, noble character, and made him into the world's Good Guy Villain. The guy who fights by your side but still undermines you in your social life. Stuff like that. But I do like the knight Gawain, so I want people to learn to like him before they learn to hate him. One of the examples of this, pointed out because it won't show up because this story's universe, which lacks a Guinevere, is Sir Lancelot and Lady Elaine. He's told to find Lancelot and he goes and slacks off, using his status to hang out at this noble's house because he's got a sexy daughter. Enough with these pointless ramblings! Enough, I say!

….Alright, a bit more rambling. Current cast list plan of characters not in game:

Morgan Le Fay: Shade the Echidna.

King Claudas: The Dumpy Humpty Dumpty.

That thief that reported to Claudas: Fang. Or Nack. Whatever.

The Green Knight: Vector. It was either him or Bean the Dynamite, and the green knight is supposed to be of towering stature, so, unfortunately, I can't have him obsessed with bombs.

Mordred: I already mentioned this in my notes, so go check previous chapters. Grr. Grumpy this morning, eh? Jeez…sorry about that. Moving on!

Pelleas: Mighty.

Ettarde: Rouge.

That's all that's showing up in THIS book. I'm considering following it up with another. Ok, half a page down in this word processor, time for me to shut up.

Snow was crisp and cheer was bright in the Kingdom of Camelot. Christmas always brought such moods with it, for even the poorest peasant would be granted a feast in the palace halls. King Arthur was a kind man, and would have no one turned away. However, even a noble leader sometimes wants to relax with his friends, so he and his closest knights, along with lords and ladies of the court, held their own banquet at the round table. Near him sat the son of King Lot, Gawain, the newest knight to join the round table. Still gaining acquaintance, they chatted and bantered through the feast with each other, and with anyone else who cared to speak. Yes, they were knights and nobles, but there were no taxes to take, no laws to enforce, and no wars to win. It was Christmas, and people could only feel two things, the joy, and the cold.

The food was served, tales were told, and a jolly green giant rode into the banquet hall on his horse.

Food was left uneaten out of shock, tales trailed off into silence, and the Green Knight held in his hands a great battle axe, and a bough of holly. Arthur stood, outraged at the intrusion, and fearful for the safety of his friends upon seeing the axe.

"What purpose do you come here for?" He asked, hand on his sword.

"Relax, Yer highness. I don't come for war. If I did, I'd be wearing armor." It was true enough, he was clad only in cloth. All of it green. Even the horse he rode, a magnificent stallion, was completely green. "And I brought you a present." He handed the king the bough of holly. It was a fitting gesture of peace, but even this stranger felt he had made a strange choice of gift. "I come here looking for sport. I have a game I'd like to play. Anyone in this room may take my offer. I will permit one unguarded blow with my axe. Hard as ya like, wherever you want. In one year's time, you permit me to grant you a blow with the same weapon. Anyone who accepts this challenge will have my axe." Though it was a beautiful weapon, shimmering with jewels laid into the metal, no one rose to take the challenge. The green knight grew impatient, staring at the members of the table.

"Ugh. Bunch of cowards. You're telling me that not one member of King Arthur's famous round table is up for it? I never thought I'd see such a sorry bunch." He goaded them, trying to get someone to react with outrage, and, of course, someone did. Arthur stood, and moved toward the knight, but Gawain stopped him.

"Wait, my liege…it is not fitting to have you perform such a task. I'm young and inexperienced. If I take this knight's challenge and fail, it shall merely be seen as the failings of a boy. There's no worry to tarnish the honor of this kingdom if you but let me take his challenge." Arthur thought for a moment, then agreed, sitting back down. Gawain walked to the knight, accepting the axe from him. He could barely keep it steady with its tremendous weight. The blade itself seemed to weigh more than he did! The green knight took to his knees, and bent forward, exposing his neck.

"Go on, then. Strike." Gawain knew this was meant to be a game, and he knew that if he struck him in such a way, the game would be over, without having to take a blow in a year. The green knight, slain, would be unable to return the attack, and this beautiful axe would be his. At least, that's what Gawain would have known, but his temper was beginning to boil at the sting of the insults towards his new homeland's honor. He lifted the axe, and cleaved clear through the green knight's neck. Blood spewed from the wound, and a head rolled along the floor. No one seemed quite outraged or shocked. Rather, many resumed eating, until the body stood, and retrieved it's head, holding it in front of Gawain.

"You've got some strength there, kiddo. Alright. One year's time. I brought the axe to you to take my hit, you bring it back to me to take yours. I am known as the knight of the green chapel. If you ask around, you'll figure out how to get there." He saddled his horse, accidentally dropping his head in the process. Befuddled, bamboozled, flabbergasted, and otherwise confused, Gawain could only think to hand the knight his head. "Thanks, kid." With that, he left, riding out of the castle. After some moments of silence, the banquet resumed, but the events to transpire in one year's time weighed heavy on the minds of Gawain and his King.

Christmas came and went, and the months dragged on, as Gawain stayed at king Arthur's side. In early November, however, he knew he could hold it off no more. Asking his king's permission, Gawain took his armor, his shield, his blade, and his horse, and tied the axe to the mighty steed, knowing the animal could more than carry its weight. He looked back fondly at the castle, for he knew that he may never again return to this place. Leaving, he sighed, and resolved himself to his duty, to take a blow in measure for the one he took last year. He was a knight. Duty and Honor were the whole of his life. But how long could such idealistic notions of a young man remain untouched?

Short, yes, I know. I'll make up for that by putting the whole journey, tests, and final meeting in the next one of these legend rewrites. By the by, does anyone think I should've given the sonic characters donkeys? They don't look like their bodies are well matched to ride on horseback. Also, I mentioned in the story that he's king Lot's son? I'm not gonna touch on that in the rest of the writing. At all. MAYBE in another book IF I EVER do another book of Camelot for sonic and the black knight. I just think it would get tangled up with the story and make people expect something or look for something that wasn't going to happen, and then they'd yell at me about it, stuff like that. Similar to the reason for my not wanting to touch on Lancelot being Galahad's father.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, folks. I lost all my notes in the fire laptop reformatting. Back to work now though.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

The darkness of the wood filled the messenger with uncertainty. Three days and nights, he had waited for some sign of the woman he was told to retrieve. Suddenly, the forest fell silent. Not the usual sort of silence, but rather the otherworldly, unnatural silence. He could hear neither the crackling of his camp fire nor the sound of his own breath. The darkness around him seemed to encroach and swallow the fire, leaving him in complete darkness. Panicking, he stumbled over the undergrowth, as the shadows grew together into a ball, retreating from the fire, and returning sound to the wood, as a young woman appeared in the distance. She approached, wearing nothing but the light of the fire, until she walked through the ball of shadows she had made from the night itself, pulling through it, forming a gown. She giggled a bit at his panicked face. It had been a game to her, as so much of life was.

"I-I have a m-messa--"

"Yes, yes, a message for me, from king Claudas, I'm well aware. So? What is it?"

"A chance to bring ruin...to the knights of the round table..." A grin creeped across her face as she took his hand.

"Well, we mustn't keep your master waiting." The light vanished again, but when it returned this time, they were in the king's study, where he had been attempting to decipher the notes, the scrolls, the incantations, and the diagrams that the thief had brought to him. The messenger fainted from the shock of suddenly appearing somewhere he had never even been permitted, as the fae witch placed a hand on the king's shoulder.

"Tell me, your highness...what game might we play with this new king?" Claudas drew a long, wicked, frightening smile.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miles away, a chill ran down Sonic's spine, startling enough to throw his balance, knocking him from his seat at the banquet table. Luckily, he managed to right himself with such characteristic speed that no one seemed to notice.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

"The sigils are in place, the gate is opened... the armor you've picked is marked to bind...now we simply need someone to inhabit it..." said Morgan, a bit of exhaustion in her voice, a swirling vortex to hell opened before her and the king.

"And how do we do that?" asked Claudas, inspecting the control seals on the armor for the experiment.

"Oh, just shove it in the portal, see what picks it up." She replied, sounding a bit bored. Claudas merely stared at her for a moment, not sure if she was joking. Eventually he merely shrugged, with nothing to lose besides some cheap armor, and pushed the assembled, yet empty suit into the gaping maw of the inferno.

Rather than falling in, invisible forces held it aloft over the portal, shadows flooding out, filling the armor. The completed knight of the underworld leapt from his position over the portal, to kneel before its king.

"Oh dear. Looks like the binding marks worked. How boring..." Indeed, the seals had faded, and instead of the armor, they were on the flesh of the hell knight within. Claudas thought for a moment before ordering the knight back into the gate, where it once again floated in the air, gathering more damned souls. It seemed no different visibly, but the sheer terror he felt at its presence was proof enough of its strength. This time, instead of bowing, it charged the king, the newly added souls not bound to his word. His guards rushed in to attack it as Morgan floated through the air, laughing heavily, gasping for breath. The knight was dispatched, and more experiments were performed. Finally, the king was ready to reveal his plan. A suit of golden armor was brought in, bindings painted, and into the pit it went. It was sent on its mission, one that Claudas hoped would turn Camelot on its king.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

END CHAPTER. Got new divider things picked out. :P FINALLY finished this chapter. Next is the second part of the green knight, and then we'll start picking up some more of the details in the main story.


	7. Chapter 7

Without further me screwing around instead of working on my stories, here's the green knight part 2!

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Gawain's steed flew forth from the castle, sparks kicked up from the cobblestones as he rode to his fate. The people mourned the loss of this knight as they watched him leave. If he was to take the blow, how could he possibly survive? Lamentations at his inevitable fall followed him from the castle town, and he knew they were right. But to run from this fate was to dishonor not only himself, but his kingdom and king as well.

Not one to dally over trivial things like "roads" and "common sense", he pushed his way through thick forests and rough undergrowths, and it wasn't long before the sun had set. He made his bedding on the earth, his noble birth not preparing him for such things. Cold and alone, he awoke in the morning, and immediately returned to the saddle. For days he continued like this, resting only when he could no longer ride, for lack of light. Through countryside and city he rode, on and on, asking any he met if they knew of the knight of the green chapel, yet none had.

He fought off wolves, wild men, and warriors. Battling bears, boars, and beasts. Defeating dragons and dread knights. But still, with no clue of the green chapel.

His armor damaged and body weakened by battle and weather, he continued riding till Christmas Eve, praying to find somewhere to stay on this night. Praying for somewhere to see mass in the morning. Praying for somewhere to spend Christmas morn. Finally, he found a castle. A beautiful, glorious castle. He rode weakly to the front gates, and humbly requested lodgings. He sent word to the lord of the castle, and word returned. He was welcomed into the castle by a group of residents, and their lord.

"You are welcome here, sir knight, for as long as you like. All that I have, you may treat as yours. I can only hope you find the lodgings acceptable." The lord of the castle was a tall, older knight. Strong and well built, he welcomed Gawain and the two shared friendship that night. At dinner, cheer was shared with the brave knight and the people of the castle. Finally, one thought to ask him where he came from. When it was revealed he was sir Gawain, everyone was astonished. Many tales of Gawain of Camelot had spread through the land, and the lord of the castle laughed heartily with cheer to find that he had given lodging to one so brave.

The night passed on with cheer and laughter, and Gawain and a lady of the castle, her beauty rivaling any he had ever seen, each caught the other looking at them time and again.

The morning came, and Gawain prepared to leave. The lord of the castle begged him not to go, asking what sort of errand would force him from their presence so soon.

"I have a duty to be somewhere, and little time left to get there. With no idea where it is, I must hurry to find it."

"And where are you going, oh brave knight?" asked the lord.

"To the green chapel, to find the green knight." The lord of the castle laughed heartily.

"Stay with us a few days at least...I can show you were the chapel is. It's not two miles from this castle, after all!"

"You have my gratitude, good sir. I am in your debt."

"Then stay with us, and the debt shall be paid in full." Both laughed happily, and drank deep of wine. It wasn't long before he found that the lovely lady he had been so taken with was the lord of the castle's own wife. He spent time in their company, and came to cherish the friendship of them both.

He awoke a few days later to find her standing over him.

"You sleep too heavily...if I had been here to slay you, you would have fallen and never known it. As it is, you're barely awake, and I could easily capture you, binding you to the bed." She laughed as she joked with him. They smiled and talked as good friends into mid morning, and she spoke as if she loved him, but knowing of her marriage, he pushed past these conversational topics, feeling uncomfortable. Her husband rode with his men, enjoying the sport of the hunt.

The night came and they sat at dinner with the court of the castle, joking and laughing through the night again. And again, the morning came to find the lady waking sir Gawain in his bed, as the castle's lord was once again taking to the hunt. She began to ask how she could win his heart, and he treated these comments as jokes, fearing he would only regret indulging such questions. He could stay at the castle only one more day. Then, he HAD to leave. It was time for him to leave for the green chapel. He would leave before long.

The next day, he found the woman in his chamber again, her husband again at the hunt. She had dressed well to see him off, but seemed sad.

"Please" she said, "if only to ease my suffering, give me some gift to remember you by..." He responded regretfully that he had nothing to give, and she asked that he take a gift instead. She gave him her girdle, telling him it was enchanted, that nothing could slay him while he wore it. Knowing of the blow to come, he wore it, but she begged him to keep it hidden from her husband, for her sake. He wore it under his armor the next morning, and bid farewell to the lord of the castle, as his servant showed the way to the green chapel. He carried the axe himself up the steps, struggling a bit with its weight, noting the sickly look of the landscape to take his mind off how heavy the damned thing was. The chapel's name was well earned, though the grass growing over it was now brown from the winter cold. Finally, he made his way inside.

"About time." Said the Green knight.

"I apologize for the delay." Gawain replied, worried he had waited too long. "With some direction, I might have found it sooner..." he speculated, though both knew he meant no insult.

"well, come on then. There's no one here to fight, no one to worry about. Take your helmet off, come here, and I'll chop your head off. And for the love of God, PLEASE don't whine about it."

"I will make no more complaint than you did, good sir." Gawain removed his helm, bowing in front of the green knight, axe laid beside him. The green knight lifted it easily, readied, and swung for the kill, but the blow made no contact. Gawain swerved aside, avoiding the blow, cringing.

"HEY! Get your head back where it was! I thought you were Gawain, not...um...coward...wain...um...wait, hang on a sec..." The green knight fumbled with words, desperate to find some insult of courage that rhymed with Gawain, but to no avail.

"I shrank once, but no more. I pray thee, strike again...this time I shall take it, though, some of us can't retrieve lost heads..." Gawain mentally chastised himself for flinching, and bowed low again, and again the green knight swung like a man posessed, but pulled up at the last moment, not making contact. Gawain stayed still as stone, ready for the blow.

"So you CAN take a hit. Didn't want to go all the way and just hit the floor again. Gonna dull this baby if we keep doing that." Gawain scowled a bit.

"Please, let us be done with this. You're toying with me now..." The green knight lifted the axe gently and quickly swung it down, making the lightest contact, only to cut the skin on the back of the knight's neck. Gawain stood, ready to grab for his sword.

"I have taken your blow...I...I will not take another." The green knight laughed heartily.

"Y'don't have to. You gave me a blow, I gave you one. Consider the game over. Everything we owe eachother has been paid. You've felt the love of my wife, and given such care and devotion back to me in kind. You took my home, and left it well kept for me. You didn't strike against my home the first day. You were honorable, and kept distance from her. And again on the second day. You kinda slipped up a little the third day, taking that girdle, so on the third strike, I wounded you, only a bit." Gawain shrunk back at these words. Though he looked different now from the last three days, he could now see that the green knight was the very lord of the castle at which he had stayed.

"...I took it in cowardice, hoping to save my own life...cowardice, the anathema to any knight...I have shamed myself in taking it. I beg your forgiveness."

"I'll give you all the forgiveness you like, but there's nothing you need it for." The green knight smiled at his friend. Still Gawain was upset. He hadn't offended the green knight, but indeed, he had hurt only himself, wounding his honor.

"In fact," said the green knight, "Take the girdle. Consider that a Christmas present."

"I will accept it then, but I won't take it for its worth. Not for the fabric, not for the jewels inlaid in it, but as a reminder of my frailty... I must never forget the shame I have brought myself, if only to keep from such things again. I will never cower again in the face of death, but accept it, as an end will come for all things."

"Listen, you're a great guy. Why don't you come back and relax some more before you head back to Camelot? We'd love to have you stay with us."

"I cannot... But tell them I send my best wishes for the new year." The green knight nodded, and shouted after Gawain as he left with the axe.

"If you're ever in a pinch, send word, and I'll see what I can do to help you out!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_

The end of gawain and the green knight.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't slow down, I've finally resumed the story after months of slacking, I gotta keep writing! If anyone's got anything they'd like to see in a FUTURE story of this (as in not this book, which I plan to only give 13 chapters), go ahead and submit some ideas. It's not like there's a 100% chance of me taking your ideas, but every so often it's nice to get some outside perspectives on how the story should go, even if just to help me generate my own ideas. Kind of like brain storming.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sonic was finally back on the road again. Lagging a mile or two behind, the knights and Merlina followed his trail on the road back to Camelot. Separated from their king and ruler, they began to talk amongst themselves.

The magic-less wizard signaled Percival to hold back a bit, falling a few yards behind the boys with her, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"So what did His Highness say to you when you two went into the forest?" She asked, hopeful of good news. She knew the kingdom couldn't last forever, but it would last longer if an heir to the throne were to come along. More than that, however, she wanted to know what was happening in the lives of her friends. Percival felt her cheeks growing warm, and thanked God she wore her helm as she rode.

"I feel no real need to discuss the King's private life, especially without his permission." She replied, trying desperately to throw her friend from the topic.

"Very well..." Merlina sighed, a bit disappointed, as Percival felt herself relax. "in that case, let's discuss YOUR personal life...come, what happened in the forest?"

"Why does it matter at all to you?" No longer embarrassed, the knight found herself beginning to get annoyed.

"Well...I feel like I may have caused undue trouble...I'm his adviser, and I neglected to teach him ANYTHING of courtship...if I had brought either of you any grief, I would like to know, that I may at least try to make reparations..." She bowed her head in shame, as the horse beneath her walked along, unaware. Percival gave in, with a frustrated rolling of her unseen eyes.

"In that case, while these matters are none you should be so concerned with, I will tell you this: there is nothing to make reparation for. I hope that will put your mind at ease..." Merlina smiled a child-like grin, filled with excitement and joy.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck, Percival!" she responded happily. The knight grumbled audibly, but couldn't help but feel glad as well.

Sonic returned to the group, looking agitated.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Galahad.

"There's a blockade...I did some snooping, and they're on the look out for...well, the Knights of the Round Table...I don't know what's going on, but I think we should hold back for a bit, until we think of a way through there."

"What? How dare they try to keep us from our home?!" Sir Lamorak's blood began to boil with rage. "Let's just smash through the barricade! Let them try to stop us!" He drew his swords, holding them high in the air. "Who's with me!?" His sister moved behind him, giving a gentle tug to the strap of his saddle, unlatching it, and sending him to the ground.

"These are our own people. We can't simply slaughter them!" She glared at her brother from atop her horse.

"We can't let them slaughter us, either!" Gawain protested.

"Um, guys?" Sonic attempted to interrupt.

"You would harm those you are sworn to protect, Gawain?" Lancelot reached for his sword. "That is something I cannot allow."

"Guys!"

"Be that as it may, something must be done..." Galahad spoke, moving between Gawain and Lancelot. "We may be sworn to protect them, but surely this is treason. Enforcing the law might be the best course of action." The knights of the round table broke down into a pack of squabbling children.

"You're the king! Do something about this!" Excalibur lectured.

"They won't listen!"

"MAKE them listen!" Sonic nodded, slicing through a tree with ease, it's crashing to the ground drawing all eyes to him.

"That's better. Listen, we need to get back to the castle to find out why they're doing this before we can even think of arresting them, or killing them, or whatever. I'll talk this out with you guys later but for now, we need to get past without hurting anyone. If anyone objects, give me a better idea, and I'll happily take it." The knights bowed their heads in shame, and Merlina moved forward.

"I have a proposal... You said they seek the knights of the round table. You said nothing of the king. And if they do attack you when you attempt to pass, surely you could escape, with the speed you possess... If we were to make camp here until you return from Camelot, or send word to us from the castle, you could move forth unhindered."

"And leave the king unprotected?!" Squawked Lamorak. "Madness!"

"Zip it, Lamorak. She's right. I could probably make it through there before any of them even noticed me." He turned to leave, placing his sword in the scabbard. "Stay safe, you guys." and with that, he was gone, out of sight in an instant.

The barricade, consisting of two dozen armed guards, and a small makeshift encampment, found itself blown over by the wind their unseen king pulled with him as he passed. Through long roads he ran silently, the only evidence he was ever there, and not more than eyes playing tricks on people, being the wind that he called his master, following him through the land, watching over him. Swift as he was, he made it to the castle within an hour, and, still running with all the speed of his legs, suddenly turned horizontal, speeding up the wall of the castle, and running into the window.

"Alright, we're in the...um...wait, which tower is this? North or east...crap, I just got here, and I'm already lost. This place is too big. Do you know which way we go to get to the throne room?" He asked his sword, having never had to navigate from this entry point before, and not even sure what point he entered from.

"Don't ask me. I've been asleep the whole time you were here."

"Oh yeah...well, when in doubt, I guess, ask for directions..." He walked out of the room, and began to wander through the halls. Finally, he found a young handmaiden. "Hey, I'm a bit lost, which way to the throne room? I can find my way around from there..." She cowered in fear, kneeling low as she could before her king.

"Please, I beg of you, do not harm me...I will do whatsoever you desire..."

"Um...I'm...I'm just asking for directions..." She sputtered out a list of turns and when to take them, then scurried away, hiding in a room, weeping audibly. "That...that wasn't normal."

"...Well...can't argue with you there. Let's be on our way..." Slowly and cautiously now, he walked through the castle. Stains of blood were on the floors and walls, appearing more and more frequently as he neared the throne room.

"Don't like the look of this..."

"And you think I do? I would be sick to my stomach if I had one..."

"Right...well...let's see what we can find..." Drawing Excalibur, he kicked open the throne room door, poised and ready for battle. There was silence. The floor was covered in blood and slain bodies. There, on the throne, wearing the king's own armor, was the murderer. All had seen Sonic's battle in the dark hollow, through the lady of the lake's magic, though she hid the true identity of the dark queen at the king's request. All knew his armor. And so, when the armor returned when he had left for the tournament, they thought themselves in the presence of the king.

"Intruder!" The armor shouted, drawing a sword. "Tell me thy name before I strike thee down!"

"Wait, wait..." Sonic held up a hand. "Are you saying that if I don't tell you my name, you will strike me down, or that, you're going to strike me down anyway, but you want to know who I am first?"

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS?!"

"Oh, right, sorry, Excalibur. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, King of Camelot, and Knight of the wind."

"I've been expecting you...I was sent to kill you in secret, and take your kingdom...but with you gone, killing you seemed unnecessary. If you'd not returned, you might have lived to see tomorrow. Pity. Now you'll share the fate of all who refused to swear their lives to me." Sonic felt himself starting to lose control, and tried desperately to calm himself down. Letting his anger get the better of him was not going to help him win this battle.

The armor leaped into the air, bringing it's sword down over Sonic's head. Quickly parrying, the king shoved his impostor away, then lunged forward with a thrust. Dodging deftly to the side, the enemy drove its sword into Sonic's chest.

Gasping, losing his grip on his blade, Sonic fell to the ground. Excalibur shouted in rage, fear, and grief at his master's death, and with greater rage, swore angrily at the armor, as it drove the king's own sword into his body. Carrying it over to the window, he was about to drop it to the ground, when suddenly, it felt the lifeless body in its arms grab it by the wrist. Sonic kicked off the castle wall, holding tight to the armor, and using it to absorb the impact from the fall. Pulling both swords out, he let the scabbard heal him as he gripped Excalibur tightly. A large number of onlookers gathered around, seeing two kings before them.

"If I told them it was an impostor after I beat you, they might not've believed me...A kingdom needs to be able to trust its ruler, even if it means he has to play a trick or two." Gripping both his sword and his opponent's, he readied himself for the attack. "Any last words?" He asked, preparing to strike his foe down.

"There is no call for last words yet!" the impostor shouted angrily, grabbing a nearby innocent as a hostage. "Swear on your honor that you will not pursue me, that you will not send knights after me, and the child lives!" Sonic glared at the impostor, burning with rage.

"You low down, dirty, son of a bitch!" He shook with impotent rage. "Fine..." The swords fell to the ground, and the attacker fled Camelot alone. He called for a messenger, to send word to the knights of the round table, and to those who kept watch for them. Walking back to the castle, he fell to a knee.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. The scabbard is powerful, but being impaled by two swords will still take its toll." Excalibur lectured.

"Yeah, so I noticed...by the way...nice acting back there."

"Erm...yes...well, I try...um...you were quite the thespian as well."

"Wait a minute...you actually thought I was dead, didn't you?" Sonic laughed a bit at his blade, placing it into the scabbard, and hobbling back to his chambers for rest.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The suit found its way to the castle of King Claudas on the stolen horse of a slaughtered rider. Bursting through the halls, refusing to dismount, he found his way to the throne room.

"What is this?! Why have you returned here, fool?!" Claudas stood from his throne, drawing his sword in anger.

"I have failed. The king bested me in combat through his cunning. I am here to try to regain my honor and pride, by your command."

"Honor? Pride? You are but metal and foolishness, bound into one. One simple task I gave you...run the kingdom into the ground until I arrive to conquer it. One order. And not even capable of fulfilling that. A fool is all you are. And a damned fool at that. Your soul is not worth sending back to the abyss." He dropped his sword, and moved to return to his throne. "Go, and live out the rest of time in your unending shame." The false king grabbed Claudas' sword from the ground, and drove it through him, through his shoulder, through the wall, holding him there.

"No." It replied, heading for the door. "Henceforth, I serve no master but myself, and have no mission but to kill the king of Camelot. I shall destroy his country. See his lands burn. And finally strike him down only after he has suffered..." He walked to the chamber where Morgan slept, quiet and peaceful near the roaring mouth of hell. He leaped into the gate, this time entering it fully, delving into the very depths of hell. Fire, screams, and devils emerged, all fleeing him as he stepped out of the gate. The armor held the devil's own blade in his hand, its steel flesh stained black with the sins of the 1000 damned souls now bound to it. He silently walked through the halls of the castle, slaying any who tried to stop him in the name of King Claudas. Finally, he burst into the room of the thief from Camelot.

"Hey, a little privacy?" He snapped, counting his rewards.

"You will tell me how to destroy Camelot." It grabbed him by the neck, its sheer evil burning his skin. He gasped and pleaded, sputtering out everything he knew about the fall of the kingdom that the wizard Merlina foretold.

"Gawain and Lancelot will tear apart the round table...Mordred will kill the king...the land will be thrust into ruin..." And no more. The gauntlet had burned too far, and no throat remained to grasp.

"Then Mordred it is..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_

and THAT, ladies and gents, is the reason this isn't rated K-T.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! Pelleas and Ettarde! :D you can't see it, but I'm doing a silly little dance of joy. For the record, this takes place DURING THE REIGN OF KING SONIC.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Months had passed since the false king had instilled such terror in the people of Camelot. Little word of the incident had spread, but the king's kindness towards those who had suffered from the imposter's hand was quickly earning him the nickname of The Loving King. Tales of the kindness of his court wove their way across the country, and many were impressed and enticed by these new ideals of equality.

And so, a young armadillo from a distant town traveled to Camelot on foot, with nothing but his sword to bring him there safely. For three full weeks, he walked to the castle, and came to it, seeking an audience with the king.

"Your highness, I am Pelleas...I come to this kingdom seeking to become one of its knights...to uphold the justice of Camelot, which you have remade. I am of lowly birth, but I will gladly give what little I have to be one of your knights." Sonic thought for a moment, shifting about uncomfortably in his throne.

"Well, Pelleas...I'd need to know I wasn't giving you a job that's going to kill you...Tell you what, there's a tournament coming up in a few weeks. No knights allowed, only squires, pages, and amateur swordsmen. I was actually planning to scout some knights from the tournament...If you manage to win, you'll get a seat at the round table. Put a little name plate on it and everything."

"Oh, thank you, my liege!" He bowed deeply, then left, seeking lodgings. Finding a place to make his camp in town, he waited for the coming tournament. His excitement kept him up many nights, his dream of being a protector of the people coming soon. Born of poor parents, and distanced from the nobility, it was a dream that, until King Sonic came along, would never have come true.

As the days passed, more and more people came to see this contest of strength, rumors spreading that it was an attempt to increase the ranks of the round table, after Arthur's impostor had decimated their number. People came from near and far to see who may join the ranks of the greatest knights in the land. One in particular, a lady of incredible beauty, caught Pelleas' eyes, and moreover, his heart. So ill prepared for such beauty was he that he found himself struggling even to speak.

"M-m'lady...I...I am Pelleas..." He said, bowing to her lightly. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I give my deepest apologies, but I've no money to spare on peasants."

"Oh, no, m'lady, I ask not for money...only for the way to win your heart."

"Mine is a heart no peasant could hope for, boy." She told him, annoyed.

"But I am not a peasant...I am a knight...or, rather, I shall be one soon. I will win this tournament, and join the round table." The woman smiled, her quick mind fast at work.

"Alright...Pelleas, was it? I've been told that a gold circlet is to be granted to the winner of this tournament. IF that is you, then when you win, you shall present me with the circlet, and you shall have my love." He smiled brightly, kissing her hand and thanking her.

"And until I have your love, may I have your name?"

"I am called Ettarde. I look forward to the prize, Pelleas. I shall see you at the tournament." She and her attendants left the young man on his own. He felt himself glowing with strength, fueled by love for this most beautiful of women. He burned with the desire to fight for her love, and, in time, had his chance.

The tournament began, and the moment his chance came to fight, he turned his back on his foe immediately. The foe struck his back, and his blade shattered.

Another battle began, and, having seen the first round, Pelleas' next opponent knew better than to strike him in the back. They dueled for a short while with swords drawn, before Pelleas' strength won the match. Only a few rounds remained, and then he would have his chance to show his love for the fair Ettarde.

At the semifinals, things became harder. For a full ten minutes, the fighters worked to the whole of their skill. Finally, in the last moments of battle, with a tiny chance of an opening before him, Pelleas swung, and disarmed his foe.

The final match, the final foe, the final chance for this young man to prove his love.

"You've both done great to make it this far. Whichever of you should win the finals will make a great addition to the round table. Now, let this contest come to a close with a great battle!" Sonic threw up his fist, signing the start of the fight, and the two swordsman charged eachother. It was an intense match, the sounds of steel filling the small arena for over an hour. They were weak, and weary, but Pelleas had the upper hand. Pelleas had something to drive him. Pelleas had love. With a cry of his love's name, he sprung forward, slashing at his foe's blade, both of them shattering. Still gripping his hilt, he sprung forth again, but his foe, tired and weak, fell to his knees.

"No more...I cannot fight any longer...I submit. You are the stronger." Cheers were heard throughout the stands as Sonic, Percival, Gawain, Lamorak, Galahad, Lancelot, Merlina, and Fabron approached Pelleas.

"Kneel." Sonic said, smiling, drawing Excalibur. He had been practicing this, and, though nervous, he knew the speech by heart. "Pelleas, you have fought well. By the power bestowed upon me by this sword, and by the authority of my kingship, I grant thee the right to do battle in my name, the rank of nobility, and the honor of knighthood." He gently laid the flat of his sword on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Rise, Sir Pelleas." And rise he did. He felt the cheers of the crowd fill him with pride.

"Thank you, My Liege..."

"Call me Sonic. Y'know, your sword broke out there... Luckily, we've got a better one for you. Fabron?" The blacksmith stepped forward, carrying a blade and a gold circlet, both crafted by his skilled hands.

"First, a blade befitting a knight." Sonic handed him the sword, which he humbly accepted. "Second, a prize fitting a champion." He gave the young knight the circlet, which he took with joy.

"I have someone I wish to present this circlet to, as a sign of my love, if I may?"

"Hey, my job's done. Spotlight's all yours." Sonic stepped back, asking Merlina if he'd managed to make a complete fool of himself, which she insisted he hadn't. Pelleas walked to the stands where Ettarde sat, and offered to her the circlet. She took it with love, not for the boy, but for the gold, and for the honor of being presented such a prize.

The day came to an end with a feast in Pelleas' honor, the lady Ettarde seated beside him, and the morning came with no sign of her presence. After receiving the king's permission, Pelleas set forth in search of the lady Ettarde, accompanied by a squire, the very combatant who he had faced in the finals, to assist him. After a few weeks, they found their way to Ettarde's own castle, and approached the gate. The guards stood between them and the closed entrance.

"Who goes there?"

"I am Pelleas. Is this the castle of the lady Ettarde?"

"It is." A guard replied.

"Go and tell the lady that her knight has come to seek her hand." One of the guards left the gate with this message, and returned, not with the lady, but with more guards. Without a word, they drew their swords, and attacked him. Easily defeating them, he asked why they fought against him.

"Our lady tells us to expel you from her land. She says that you are not welcome here."

"Take me to see her." Pelleas demanded.

"We must not..." The guards feared he would soon react angrily. They knew full well they stood no chance if he attacked again.

"Surely, she is a suspicious woman, to go to such lengths to test my love...very well then, I surrender to you. Take me to her as your captive." The guards, though confused by this request, did as he asked, binding him, and bringing him to her.

"Why is he here?" She asked, angrily.

"Well, he defeated us, but...then he surrendered, demanding to be taken captive. The code of chivalry states that when a knight surrenders, he MUST be taken captive..."

"Hello, m'lady..." Pelleas smiled at her, as she grew angry.

"Take him away! Throw him out of the castle!"

Once he was expelled, Pelleas and his squire made camp. The next morning, he asked again to see Ettarde. Again, she sent guards to get rid of him, and again he defeated them. Again, he was captured, simply for the chance to see her face, and again, he was thrown out of her castle. Over and over, this same day played out, for two weeks. Finally, Sir Gawain came upon this display.

"Sir Pelleas, you've been gone for some time. The king has begun to worry of your absence. He sent me to find you." Pelleas nodded, staring at the camp fire, and beckoned Gawain to sit with him.

"I cannot leave...not without her. She has my heart, but she will not see me." Gawain frowned, and put a hand on Pelleas' shoulder.

"Then I shall help you. I shall go to her, and tell her of how great a man you are, of how great a knight you are, that she will be unable to deny you any longer." Gawain stayed with Pelleas that night, and in the morning, he went to the gates of Ettarde's castle. Tales of Gawain's strength and courage were known far and wide, and so the lady bade him enter. As they spoke, the discussion drifted from Pelleas, to the new king, to Gawain, so brave and noble a knight, and yet still without a wife. She held herself tight to his body and kissed him.

Three days passed, and Pelleas grew worried and impatient. In the dead of knight, he snuck into the castle, seeking out Gawain, to hear of his progress. Finally, he found Gawain, in Ettarde's arms. In Ettarde's bed. He was scarcely angry. Rather, sadness filled his heart. Such dishonor should have been met with steel, but Pelleas could not bring himself to harm either of them. He laid the blade between the two of them, careful not to disturb their slumber, and returned to his tent.

"What's the matter, master?" the squire inquired.

"I have known love, and I have had it taken from me. All that I longed for will never be mine...there is nothing left for me in this world, and so, I wait for death." He entered his tent, and laid on his cot.

Morning came, and Gawain found the sword between him and Ettarde. He knew the blade. And he knew what had happened. Filled with shame, he sought Pelleas' forgiveness. He entered the tent quietly, and knelt in humility.

"I am sorry, Sir Pelleas...I could not resist her...I beg your forgiveness..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Sir Gawain...She has made her choice...I only wish that you bring her happiness." He would not move. He would only speak. He looked sickly, and refused the food his squire brought him. "Please...it is the request of a dying man." Gawain nodded, and solemnly returned to the castle. Another day passed, and Pelleas was growing sicker. The squire left for the woods, in search of some sort of remedy.

As he searched, he heard a young woman singing quietly. Following this voice to its source, he saw a beautiful young lady emerging from the shore of a stream, not wet at all.

"M'lady, please, I am at my wit's end...you must help me!"

"What seems to be the trouble?" She asked, looking worried.

"It is my master..." He told her the tale of Sir Pelleas' unrequited love, and she wept.

"So loyal and kind a man...Take me to him. I will help you." The squire thanked her, taking her to the tent. She bade him wait outside, and entered the tent. Pelleas looked worse than ever. He had neither slept nor eaten since seeing his love and his comrade in bed together.

"Who...who are you?" He asked, weakly. "Are you the angel of mercy, come to take me from this world?"

"No...I am Nimue...and I have come to mend your shattered will..." She kissed him on the forehead gently, a hand on his cheek. "Sleep...When morning comes, you will be well again..." She left the tent, and began to head back to her stream, to return to the waters.

"M'lady..." The squire called to her, "what of my master?"

"He will be well...It is a shame about his trust being broken, but all will be well...I saw something in his eyes, as I'm sure he saw in mine...though a boy as himself may not know what it was..." Morning came, and Pelleas stood. He ate, and spoke, and laughed. The squire thanked the lady silently for this miracle, not realizing that she was returning to their camp. She approached, and Pelleas knelt before her.

"My lady, how can I ever repay you for what you have done for me?" She helped him back to his feet, and took his hand in hers, staring into his eyes.

"You are a wonderful man, Sir Pelleas...the tale your squire has told of your devotion to love has stirred my heart...I do not seek to be repaid with anything but your company..." Pelleas began to blush, staring back into her eyes. This may have been some fae magic, but he knew that the love he felt now was far greater than any he knew for the lady Ettarde. He kissed Nimue gently, as his squire struck camp, and together, the three of them returned to Camelot.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

I love that story. The good guy gets everything he wanted, but not where he thought it would come from. Several variations on the ending exist, so I think I'll leave this open to interpretation, at least in the case of what happens to Ettarde. Also, while they supposedly marry at the end of this story, I don't think I'm gonna do that yet in my story. Yes, people married younger back then, but Pelleas is still inexperienced. However, this does mean we'll be seeing more of the lady of the lake probably. After all, her boyfriend lives at the castle. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: No more Arthurian chapters unless I make a sequel to this story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sonic and Percival stood smiling in the courtyard of the castle of Camelot. The warm sun beamed down over the two as they stared at each other. Finally, after a long silence, Sonic sprung forward, slashing with Excalibur. Percival parried the attack, shoving him backwards, and lunging at him. Sonic jumped to the side, and charged her. With a quick roll, she moved out of the way.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Shouted Excalibur, and Sonic swung out to his left to parry, only to have a cold blade rest gently on his right shoulder. It was then that the sword began laughing heavily.

"...Real funny, Excalibur." Sonic muttered as he realized he'd been tricked.

"I certainly thought so." Sonic slid the blade into its scabbard, and turned to Percival, smiling.

"That was fun, but what should we do now?" Percival shrugged, putting her blade in its scabbard as well. Suddenly, Lancelot appeared in a blast of blue light. He grabbed Sonic by the arm and vanished the way he came, taking the king with him. Sonic was in the throne room, looking at an exhausted messenger.

"Hey, um...what's going on here?"

"There's something you need to hear. Now tell him what you told me." The messenger nodded at Lancelot, leaning on the wall tiredly.

"From the lands of Claudas...an army...ten...ten thousand strong..." Sonic blanched at this.

"Ten thousand?"

"What's more," Interjected Lancelot, "it seems they're knights of the underworld." Sonic stared at them both for a minute, then suddenly ran out the door. Lancelot sat down on the floor, and bade the messenger join him. "My liege shall not leave us waiting long." The messenger nodded, taking a seat beside the knight.

Sonic ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. Finally, he saw it. The army of the knights of the underworld, with only ten days of walking between them and Camelot. Luckily, they seemed to ignore other towns and strongholds along the way. Camelot was all that they wanted. Sonic turned around and ran back, fast as he could. He burst into the throne room with no warning, and turned to Lancelot.

"Call a meeting of the round table...We...We've got a war on our hands." Lancelot nodded.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sonic, Percival, Gawain, Pelleas, Lancelot, Lamorak, and Galahad took their seats at the round table.

"I'm not going to mince words." Sonic looked dismayed. "I'm not sure we can do this. I mean, I know we can beat 'em, but...I don't know if we can keep the castle safe while we do. I've only got six knights to help me, against ten thousand soldiers..."

"Sir, if I may?" Interrupted Lancelot, "I have twenty soldiers at my command at the Dolorous guard...I would gladly send for them."

"And I've an old friend who offered his help if ever I needed it. He has some soldiers as well, and he is quite the warrior himself. Said to send word if I was ever in a 'pinch.'" Gawain smiled excitedly at the prospect of seeing the Green Knight in true combat.

Sonic smiled at his knights and their loyalty. "Alright, I'm only going to ask this once...does anybody want out, before this fight starts?" Nobody spoke. "Then what we need to do is send word to every citizen of Camelot. If they can fight, ask them to join. Anyone who can't or won't fight will have to evacuate, just in case. If anybody else has friends that would want to help, write to them now. Let them know the dangers of the situation. Tell them of the numbers we face. Tell them we don't know why this is happening. Ask them if they'll help us stop it, because we might not be able to do it alone."

-_-_-_-_-_-_

As Sonic readied his lands for the battle swiftly approaching, Mordred readied himself for the coming conflict. Looking over the notes, he carved emblems into his body. With the power of the damned souls within him, he ignited these runes. Another gate to the underworld was made...this time, inside of Mordred himself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

WOO! Alright, party peoples. Sorry I had a bit of delay on that one. I really hope that, with all the building up I'm doing for the next couple chapters, I can manage to live up to myself...but to find out if I'm up to writing an epic battle of ten thousand on open fields against only a handful knights and soldiers, tune in next time!


	11. Chapter 11

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Nine days had passed since the meeting of the round table. The Green Knight had sent word that he would not be able to make it when the battle started, but that he would join them later, as it would take him some time to ride to Camelot.

Nearly 100 men had joined the forces of the city, all others being evacuated. With the Dolorous guard, this brought the total soldiers in Camelot to 118, plus six knights, one king, and one living sword. Merlina had been sent away with the evacuees, having no power left to defend herself in battle.

The knights and their men camped in front of the castle town, ready to meet the first wave of enemies as it came. Sonic laid restlessly in his tent that night. He went outside, looking up to the stars, wondering if he'd be able to defend his home. That's when he realized that, at some point in the last six months, he had begun to see Camelot as his home. Upon this revelation, he found his thoughts drifting to Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and the others. Were they alright? Was Shadow able to fight back against Eggman without Sonic there to help? Sonic consoled himself with the knowledge that Shadow had mastered the Emeralds. If nothing else, he had the standard ace in the hole. He heard rustling behind him, and turned to see Percival stepping out of her tent, staring at him. She walked beside him silently, and joined him in pensive stargazing. Without a word, Sonic knew that she feared that one of them might fall in the coming battle. Silently, he took her hand in his. Neither said anything as they stood in the field, looking to the sky, until finally, they decided to return to their respective tents.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

Dawn came to find Sonic standing, against the protests of his knights and soldiers, as the sole member of the front line of Camelot's army. He was the king, and he should be in the back, protected. Nevertheless, everyone knew full well that he would be more than capable of protecting himself, if not through his skill, then with the help of his scabbard and sword.

The army of hell finally appeared over the horizon, and instantly, Sonic charged forward, cutting a swath down the center of them, his blade clashing through steel, cutting down the armor and leaving it empty behind him. Deep in the heart of the enemy army, he swung furiously, before his arms began to feel heavy, and he ran back, tired, bleeding from dozens of wounds, all of which healed quickly. He raised his hand, then let it fall, as the small collection of archers let fly their arrows onto the enemies. They did their best to slow down the enemy as Sonic recovered his strength after the use of the Scabbard's power. Finally, the time came. Sonic stood, and held Excalibur over head.

"CHARGE!" he shouted, attacking the first enemy he laid eyes on. Percival flew past him as he cut through nearby foes, spinning in a vortex of flame, burning away everything she came in contact with. Soldiers stayed near the back lines, not having the skill or strength of the knights. Lamorak leaped into the fray, screaming loud, unintelligible swears as he carved through foe after foe. Gawain repeatedly threw his blades into the battle field, cutting down rows of enemies. Pelleas charged into the battle, then ducked down, letting blade after blade shatter against him, but then realized that even his natural armor couldn't take such a beating. Staring at the unarmed knights, he began cutting them down, one after the other. Finally, Galahad and Lancelot nodded to each other, moving instantaneously to the center of the battle field. Lancelot let loose an enormous surge of energy, decimating twenty foes, then more as Galahad, hovering above the blast, used his power to send more and more flying directly into the blast.

Sonic swore, pushing away an enemy's sword and thrusting into him, as he saw good men falling under the onslaught of the dark army. Several soldiers fell to the ground, bleeding, screaming, dying, and now the knights were beginning to fall back. They were all exceptionally powerful, but none of the knights had power without limit. They regrouped at the gates of the castle town, half their own number cut down, and the enemy still at least 8000 strong. Sonic quickly surveyed his knights. Pelleas' back was cracked, blood slowly seeping from it. Percival tried to ignite a spark at the least to help her burn down more of her foes, but doubled over, clutching her chest in pain. Gawain had lost his swords somewhere along the hundreds of wild meteor strikes, but had managed to take a pair from fallen enemies. Lancelot stood proudly, giving no acknowledgement to the wounds in his shoulder as he pulled arrows from them. Galahad breathed heavily, coughing up a bit of blood under his helmet, feeling the strain of using his psychokinesis to such extents. Lamorak, the little berserker that he was, still stood in the middle of the battle, bleeding heavily, but with no intent of giving up, until Sonic rushed in, grabbed him by the back of the helmet, and dragged him to the others at high speeds. The armies were charging at them, and they fell back into the middle of the town.

"We've got some time before they track us down, so rest while you can, guys." Sonic said, staring back towards the gates of the town, dropped shut in front of the enemies, though they would not hold for long.

Suddenly, the enemies turned around, and began charging in the other direction. Sonic dashed up to a tower on the gate to try to get a view of what was going on. A small group of warriors was battling against the enemies, an enormous green axe wielding blur leading their attack. He returned to his men, and sat down for a moment, smiling.

"Well, Gawain, looks like your Green Knight bought us some time..." They waited for only a few moments. They knew they were needed in the battle, and that the Green Knight, massive and powerful though he was, could not hold the enemy's attention for long. Ten minutes of rest for the knights, and twenty more for their soldiers, and they were back in battle. They wore down at a much more noticeable pace this time, still hurting, still weak from the first strike, but their courage, their honor, and their love of the kingdom kept them going. They fought long and hard, slowly wearing down the enemy's number, until they realized that those they'd cut down were getting back up.

The sky grew dark. A large cloud of evil hung over the battle field, sending souls back to the fallen knights of the underworld, and standing silently, bringing them to life, floating in the air, was Mordred himself, ready to lead his army.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

coming up next: EXCALIBUR SONIC VS. HELLFORGE MORDRED!


	12. Chapter 12

Thousands. Thousands upon thousands, surrounding them. Yet the knights and the soldiers were not harmed. No one was moving to attack them. The dark armor floated down towards them, a wicked, dark smile on his nonexistant face.

"I am Mordred. And this is my army. I have come to shatter the bonds king Arthur has built. Surrender, and I might kill some of you quickly. But rest assured, you all will die."

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted, drawing all eyes to him. "I challenge you to a duel. Nobody else fights until we're done...If I win, your little group of knights turns around and scampers on home, alright?" Mordred waited and watched him for a moment.

"Very well. If I win, your knights surrender to me, and you must behold every one of their executions before you are finally slain..." Sonic bit his lip, turning to the knights...and saw in their eyes a fire. No one spoke...He was their king, but he still couldn't just sacrifice them based on the outcome of something. It was their duty, but not his place. They all stared at him, waiting, seeing the doubt in his eyes. They looked to Lancelot, champion of their kingdom, but he could say nothing to sway the king. He knew this burden, but not the words to convince him to shoulder it. Finally, growing impatient, Mordred glared at them.

"YOUR ANSWER!" He bellowed, hatred in his voice.

"He accepts." Percival placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew him. She knew he valued freedom, lack of responsibility. But if he didn't take responsibility for their lives, there would be no freedom, no life, for any of them. Sonic stared into her eyes, and smirked. She was pushing him to fight alone. Where he could be free. And where he wouldn't have to worry about cutting loose. Where he could go all out.

"I do." He turned back to Mordred. "But we keep it in the air. Ready, buddy?" He gripped Excalibur tightly, his body giving off a golden light, solidifying around him as armor.

"I am ALWAYS ready to cut down evil." They floated into the air, staring off at Mordred.

"Very well, Sonic. We will end this. HAVE AT YOU!" He burst forward, slashing at Sonic frantically.

Parrying every strike, Sonic was desperately trying to to find an opening. This was no time for honor. This was time for creative thinking. He dug his armored boot into the crotch of Mordred.

"...You do realize there's nothing actually there, don't you?" Mordred stared at him, confused.

"Yeah, in retrospect, I didn't think that out too well." Mordred resumed pressing his attack, and Sonic continued defending. If that wouldn't work as a strategy, well, at least he knew he could distract the enemy. Finally, he saw an opening. Thrusting at Mordred, he nearly made contact...until Mordred cut into his hand, forcing him to drop the blade. Excalibur fell to the ground, and all was quiet, until, finally, Mordred struck at Sonic again. And again, and again.

"This battle isn't over...I'm having far too much fun..." Sonic rushed downward to try to get Excalibur, but Mordred cut him off and rammed his elbow into the king's ribs.

The knights watched in horror as their king was brutalized by the enemy. Percival reached for Excalibur, determined to at least try to get the sword back to Sonic.

"STOP!" The blade bellowed. "Do not touch me! Only the king can hold me as I am!"

"Then constrain your power!" Lancelot ordered, seeing what Percival planned.

"If I did that, his armor would dissipate, and he would plummet to the ground!" They stared at the sword, and at the king, and at the sword again.

Sonic was growing afraid, quickly dodging and blocking anything he could. He had to survive, he had to win, the knights, the people, the kingdom, everything was depending on him. Parts of his armor cracked and broke from the strain, and the scabbard was working overtime to heal his wounds.

Percival stared at her king, her love, her friend, fighting for so many lives, and then stared at Excalibur. It didn't matter if only the king could hold him. She would still try. She grabbed its hilt, screaming in pain as his power surged through her, burning her hands through her gauntlets as she gripped it. She spun in place, fast as she could, and released the sword into the air, flinging it at Sonic.

Noticing the presence of the source of his power, he reached behind himself, grabbing the blade out of the air. His helmet was half broken, his breast plate cracked, his arms sore and tired. He looked down at the knights to see Percival unconscious, and felt rage welling up inside him. He lunged at Mordred, who deftly dodged to the side, thrusting at Sonic.

"Won't work twice!" Sonic said, parrying the blow with the sword and grabbing Mordred's wrist with his off hand. He plunged Excalibur into his chest, cutting through the sigils and runes, and skewering the gate to hell itself. Light flooded the sky, for a moment, blinding all present. When finally it subsided, the knights of the underworld were reduced to mere armor, but Mordred's suit was nowhere to be found. Sonic fell, despite his armor. He was too tired to keep himself aloft. He landed heavily next to Percival's prone form, his armor vanishing as Excalibur returned to normal. He opened his eyes tiredly, to see Percival's motionless face. He let out a tear, staring at her, before succumbing to exhaustion.

The knights of the round table gathered up both the king and their sister in arms. The war was over. But was it truly a victory?


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic awoke in the infirmary, sitting up quickly. He grabbed his ribs in pain. They weren't broken, but sweet JESUS were they sore. He slowly looked around, wincing in pain.

"Welcome back..." Excalibur leaned tiredly against the wall. Or so it seemed. Most likely, he had just been propped up by the bed.

"Where's...nngh...where's Percival?" Excalibur frowned.

"She's...in the bed next to yours..." Sonic looked excitedly, then stared, crestfallen. "She hasn't moved since the battle...She absorbed some of my power, but...For anyone but the king, that's almost fatal...She's in a coma..." Sonic bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes.

"This is all my fault..."

"There...IS something you could do..." Sonic's head spun towards the blade. "Well...It may be possible for you to draw that power...the very power meant only for you...out of her body...with a kiss." Sonic stared for a moment, then nodded, taking in the facts. Without a second thought, he stood, then leaned over her unconscious body. Without hesitation, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Muhh...?" She opened her eyes tiredly, seeing him kissing her, then scrambled back, startled and in disbelief.

"It worked..." Sonic sighed happily.

"Sonic...you're...you're finally awake...w...you...I don't know what to say..."

"Wait, what do you mean, I'M finally awake?" It was at this point that Excalibur could not hold back any longer, and laughed so hard he clattered to the floor.

"W-well," She stuttered, a bit nervously, and slightly distracted by the laughing blade. "You've been asleep for nearly a month...I recovered after only two days, but I'm still feeling quite week...We were afraid you'd never wake up..." Sonic stared at her in disbelief.

"But...Excalibur said YOU were the one who wouldn't wake up...he said I had to kiss you to..." and finally the laughter made sense. "YOU ASS!" he kicked the sword's hilt, sending it skidding across the floor, though not diminishing its laughter at all. Percival wasn't quite sure how to feel about the kiss anymore. She was merely shocked before, but now she knew he only did it to awaken her. Their relationship HAD been progressing smoothly, but...

"I guess...I guess that's the only reason you WOULD be kissing me..." Sonic turned back to her, and thought for a moment.

"Well, there's another reason..." He once more gently pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." She whispered the words in return, holding tight to him. Excalibur, desperate to preserve the beauty of this moment, struggled valiantly to stifle his hysterical laughter. Suddenly, shattering serene silence, shouts and sounds of combat came from the hall to their infirmary. A soldier hovered into the room helplessly, lifted off the ground by powerful magic. He was turned to face Sonic, and smiled, seeing him awake.

"Someone to see you, my liege." Sonic walked out to the hall, gathering up Excalibur, Percival close behind. There, boredly juggling soldiers with her magic, was Morgan le Fay.

"Oh, hello." She smiled exuberantly. "So, the word is you don't have a way to go back home."

"Your point?" Sonic brandished Excalibur cautiously.

"Well, I have more than enough power to send you home. I figure, you've made things so interesting, it's the least I can do for you." Sonic froze in thought. Percival stared at him, feeling crushed. Finally, they had shared their first kiss, and now he was going to leave.

"No." Percival and Morgan stared at him in shock. "I want to go home, but not yet....I...I owe it to the people of this world...the people I love, and the people I care about that are here...I won't leave until this story ends." Percival's heart leaped with joy, but she quickly turned a cautious gaze towards Morgan. Sonic may not have met her yet, but the other knights knew her unpredictability all too well. Refusing a favor could mean attack, or plagues upon his land, or an angry outburst of magic that could level the castle. Instead, Morgan burst out laughing.

"This is why I offered you the favor. You really do know how to keep things interesting. Alright. I'll put a spell in place. When this world's story finally ends, you will be sent home, no different from how you left it, back at the same time, and the same place."

"...Sounds like a plan." Sonic smiled. He wanted to stay for a long, long time, so it was up to him to keep his kingdom from falling, to keep the story going as long as he could. But, every great story is made of many stories of its own, and the story of how a knight of the wind gained his followers and fought to protect his land from the forces of Mordred has come to a close.

The End.


End file.
